Nephilim
The Nephilim are offspring of Fallen angels and human women, before the Fallen lost their physical bodies. They are physical but can manifest many supernatural qualities that defy physical laws. Creation The Nephilim were created to help the demons bend the hearts of earthlings towards evil. They were taught and in turn taught men all forms of witchcraft, astrology, adorning of the body, the making of weapons, and so on. Nature The Nephilim seem mostly human, though they sometimes have a low sense of empathy and are often harsh and wrathful. First-generation nephilim have black hair, red or purple eyes, and pale skin, like their demonic fathers, though these attributes disappear in later generations; the eyes still tint red or purple when angry or excited, however, for many generations, even after all other nephilimic attributes have faded. They mature quickly, and by the age of twelve are comparable to human twenty-year-olds, but age slowly after this, living approximately one-hundred and twenty years. Nephilim souls are not entirely human, but not entirely evil, either; like the Keruvim, Nafilwn, or Grigori they are judged on the inclination of their heart and their actions. Very few Nephilim turn to God, but it is not unheard of. In the early days of earth, the Nephilim fought with mortal weapons, as this was normal and acceptable in that time. Modern nephilim can and do fight with two demonknives, which cannot be seen except by those with the Sight, and can pass through physical objects if the wielder wills it. Abilities Nephilim are very difficult to cambat due to their significant physical abilities. Though they are not invulnerable, they possess superhuman strength and speed even without manifestation and have an amazing ability to ignore pain and shock, pressing on dispite what would be debilitating wounds for a normal human. They have been known to sustain severe torso and head wounds without flinching or seeming to notice. Heart and even brain wounds do not kill instantly, though the nephil will eventually succumb. In the most extreme case known, a nephil took three small-calliber bullets to the forehead and kept fighting for nearly six minutes, despite what must have been severe cerebral damage. Bleeding out is also not as option, as even serious damage to both major neck blood vessels will take hours to kill. Healing is also excelerated, as they can recover in days what the strongest of men would be struggling with for weeks or months. They can also survive without oxygen for nearly forty minutes before asphyxiating. None have ever been recorded as starving to death. In a matter of strength, nephilim are only second to Nafilwn gifted with strength. They are strong enough to tear door from cars or rip open locks on heavy-duty safes and kill people by throwing small objects, such as pennies. Endurance is second to none, and they have been known to run for hours without losing their breath. Senses are extremely increased, and they can smell something as inconspicuous as gunpower from a single handgun across a room full of people or eavesdrop on a conversation from the same distance. They can leap vast distances and survive long falls with no wounds. Getting on and off a two-story house' roof without aid is no big feat. Along with these are special, supernatural abilities that vary slightly between nephilim. These are used through manifestation. Manifestation can be noted by the eyes, which will turn completely black for the first few second (though the eyes can be changed to black without actually manifesting powers). Speed becomes nearly too fast for the eye to see, the nephil becoming a blur. Top running speed for a manifestation is about thirty metres per second. Basic telekinesis is common, being able to push things and pull things (thought pulling has varied success rates). More experienced nephilim can do more difficult tasks such as unlocking a door from the outside by turning the deadbolt. The strongest of nephilim can even light small objects on fire, though this has a low success rate. Manifestation itself can last a few seconds or up to several minutes, depending on the energy needed for the ability and how long it is needed. For example, moving at extreme speed through manifestation can only last a few seconds. The nephil will still cover a lot of ground, but then must stop to rest for a while. "Rest" meaning end manifestation; they can still be in combat while recharging this ability. However, skills like telekinesis can be held up for a few hours at least, pinning people to walls while interrogating them. Nephilim can sense the spiritual realm but cannot openly see into it. Thus they are said to have Third Eyes. Also, because of their half-physical, half-spiritual nature, nephilim can manipulate the Artifacts; it is, in fact, they who created them in the first place. Early vs Modern It is to be noted that the original nephilim rarely had manifestation powers. This is because their fathers, when making them, sacrificed power for size. The early Nephilim averaged out at fifteen to twenty feet, but sizes of about thirty feet were not uncommon. Modern nephilim are the size of normal humans; thus their size was replaced by their abilities. The only thing that remained the same was the ability to ignore damage and pain and having the Sight. Early Nephilim spoke Enochian and were the only ones to commonly use Nephilimic Runes. Modern Nephilim rarely speak Enochian, though it is still commonly known, and Rune use is also not as common, most likely because these are not necessary with manifestation powers.